Double Trouble
by naru1014
Summary: What happens when Sasuke's gone and Naruto's in NEED...sexy PWP, that's what.  Naru/Naru, Slight Sasu/Naru, Yaoi, BoyxBoy. Please READ & REVIEW, FLAMES GET IGNORED...DUH.


**Me: it's the Y.F.M, back with more yaoi oneshots**

**Lala: Maxxie was sad that she didn't have many stories on so she put her little brain cells to work**

**Tohru: and actually came up with some pretty good shit**

**Me: grr**

**X: so let get started**

**Me: I don't own Naruto**

**Lala: just the butt-load of yaoi fantasies**

**Tohru: this is yaoi, boyxboy, so click back if you don't like that kind of thing**

**X: and flamers will get fucked up**

**Me: enjoy, and please review**

**~Double Trouble~**

**Naru1014**

Naruto was beyond bored. He didn't have any missions, his boyfriend Sasuke was off on another one of those "family emergencies" and Iruka was on a date with that silver haired porn reader. The blond had absolutely nothing to do, and it was driving him crazy. He rolled over on his bed for a while, still in his PJs because he was too lazy to take them off, and thought about what fun he could have if his Uchiha was there with him. It didn't take long before Naruto's boxers began to tighten up and he was flushed with need.

"Noooooo, aah, what am I going to do now?" he was too tired to even think about jacking off, and it was getting harder and harder for him to think straight. So the blond thought quick, then found the solution to all of his problems. A few hand seals later, an exact replica of Naruto stood beside his bed, PJs and all.

"Listen here…me. I have a little bit of a problem as you can see, and I need some release if you know what I mean. So get cracking." The original blond stated quite bluntly. The copy smirked then stripped down to his "birthday suit", ready to begin pleasing his creator. The dominate clone began sucking on Naruto's neck, leaving numerous love-bites in his wake. His hands ripped off the offending garments of clothing and touched over as much hot flesh as he could. The real blond moaned and wiggled under his copy's ministrations, wondering what Sasuke would think if he saw what he was doing right now. The clone kissed down Naruto's body until he got to his weeping member and lapped up the dripping pre-cum. He laid his head on the other blonds' thigh and slowly trailed his tongue up and down his hard shaft, savoring the flavor of perfection.

"P-p-please…s-stop…t-t-teasing!" Naruto gasped. The clone started pumping his own cock as he continued to lick and kiss over Naruto's. After slicking up his appendage, the copy kissed the head of Naruto's lollipop once more before he rammed into the blonds' unprepared hole. Tears were kissed away, and hot flesh rubbed against each other as the two blonds fucked hard and passionately. Each thrust sounded as skin pressed together, and the clone's balls slapped Naruto's ass. The small house filled with moans, screams, and grunts as they both reached their peek of ecstasy. Naruto's arms flew around his double's neck as he pulled him down for a mind-blowing kiss that the other gladly accepted. Their tongues danced around together in both their mouths as their lovemaking continued. The clone could sense his growing need to blow, so he began to pump Naruto's hard, forgotten 6 inches and matched it with his quickening thrusts. Then at the very last minute, the clone flipped the real blond over and fucked him doggie style until the poor uke unleashed his creamy seed all over his bed sheets and his make-shift seme blew inside his ass. Too exhausted, the blonds both collapsed, taking in ragged breaths. Naruto's double soon disappeared within a cloud of smoke and some of his sperm trickled out of Naruto's butthole.

Sasuke, who had just come back from a tiring escapade with Itachi, had seen the whole show and was turned on quite a bit.

"Well, well, well." Naruto blushed, to find his boyfriend staring at him from the front door with a huge bulge in his pants.

"That was deliciously hot _Naruto-chan_…but now it's **MY **turn."

The blond's ass would be sore for a while.

**~FIN~**

**Me: hope you liked it (smile) now please Review :3**


End file.
